mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Bullard
Peter Bullard is a Top MTV people to climb the charts, previously Senior Vice President and Managing Director, is now Executive Vice President, MTV Networks Asia and Managing Director, MTV Southeast Asia and Network Group. He joined MTV Networks Asia in 1999 and helped launch the channel in Philippines, Thailand and Indonesia. Early life Peter Bullard is also one of the key people of Nickelodeon's Japanese joint venture company MITCHELL Project for the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series along with Jihee Nam. He also maintains the credit for the co-creation of the Mitchell series as Nickelodeon Japan's "Nick Time" block began on the Animax channel in japan. In the start of 1999, He joined MTV Networks Asia in 1999 and helped launch the channel in Philippines, Thailand and Indonesia. Personal life Peter Bullard lives in New York City as the MTV Networks VP at the start of 1999. He likes to ride motorcycles Zarghami donated the maximum of $2,300 to Hillary Clinton's campaign for President in 2007. She had previously contributed to John Kerry's campaign in 2004.1 Nickelodeon/MTV Peter Bullard worked for MTV Asia during the start of 1999 to 2009, He is also a Nickelodeon executive for the ''Mitchell'' series and the current MITCHELL Project founder sinced 1999 to the current life. Mr Sasamoto will report to Peter Bullard, Executive Vice President & Managing Director of Viacom International Japan, who will oversee the combined operation plans currently. Background Peter Bullard has been employed at Viacom International Japan K.K in the position of President since November 2006. Based in Tokyo, Mr. Bullard is tasked with overseeing the operations of all MTV Network's linear and digital programming services as well as other ancillary businesses catering to the Japanese marketplace. Previously he served as an Executive Vice President and Managing Director there. London News Empty LONDON -- MTV veteran Peter Bullard has been promoted to the new role of president Viacom Japan, MTV Networks International president Bill Roedy announced Friday. Based in Tokyo, Bullard is tasked with overseeing the operations of all MTV Network's linear and digital programming services as well as other ancillary businesses catering to the Japanese marketplace, a statement said. Previously executive vp and managing director of Viacom Japan, Bullard reports directly to Roedy. "Japan will continue to be one of our biggest international growth markets as we fast-track the development of FLUX, MTV and Nickelodeon to enhance our connection with Japanese audiences," Roedy said in a statement. Launched earlier this week, FLUX is a video-sharing site for broadband Internet users in Japan (HR 10/24). "Peter's strong leadership and passion for our brands will fuel our growth in Japan across all of our businesses, including TV, mobile, broadband and consumer products," Roedy said. Bullard described Viacom Japan as having strong momentum in the region. "I'm confident that we can continue to build stronger relationships with Japanese consumers by introducing even more innovative brands, products and services," Bullard said. Viacom Japan is a wholly owned subsidiary of MTV Networks, a division of Viacom Inc. External Links *http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/mtvs-bullard-tapped-viacom-japan-141066 Category:MITCHELL Project Category:Nickelodeon executives Category:Viacom Media Networks people Asian-Americans